A Lesson in Obedience
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: After disobeying orders Erwin and Levi ask Hange to Erwin's office for a very fitting (very fun) punishment.


**Have some threeway porn ya filthy fucks :D**

* * *

It's not the first time Hange has ended up in Erwin's office, in trouble, and it certainly won't be the last. She has a habit of getting herself into trouble – a skipped drill here, an endangering herself by getting too close to a titan there – and on the wrong side of a telling off from Erwin. She doesn't usually have an audience of Levi when she's getting told off though and she's not usually naked and tied up either. Lying spread out on Erwin's desk, completely on display for the both of them, with her arms bent at the elbow and above her head she feels a shiver dip down her spine.

Above her both Erwin and Levi are in full uniform and being so completely vulnerable like this makes heat pool in her gut. So far, aside from to tie her up neither Erwin or Levi has touched her at all and it's maddening. She wants something, anything will do at this point but she wants more than simply lying there and being looked at.

Anticipation flutters to life in her stomach as Erwin looks down at her, his eyes hard and cold, and reaches out a hand. His fingers find one of her nipples and he gives it a hard twist making her arch off the desk and cry out. It feels so good to be touched, to be punished, and she desperately wants more. She has a sneaking suspicion that she's going to have to work for it tonight though. Erwin loves keeping her on edge and Levi just loves seeing her squirm.

"My, my this is a pretty sight," Erwin marvels as Hange pushes her chest out, obviously wanting more. "I assume you know why we've called you in here tonight."

"No," Hange says, smiling sweetly up at him, the picture of innocence.

Erwin raises an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"No," she says again.

She does know why she's there, of course she knows why she's there – it's because she's been being a brat while the three of them have been having their late night meetings. Disobeying orders out on the field is hardly an uncommon occurrence at this point, in fact it's something Erwin has learnt to expect. Disobeying orders and coming when she shouldn't... now that is something that can't be ignored. Hange knows that she shouldn't have pushed her luck because now she's going to pay for it and, fuck, does she want that.

"I think," Levi says, his voice making her jump slightly, "she's lying. She knows exactly why she's here and exactly what she's done."

Hange can't help the smirk that spreads across her face. It's so obvious she's trying to toy with them, trying to make it seem as if she has the upper hand, trying to entice them into making a move.

Erwin runs a gentle fingertip down her jaw, the smirk still fixed on her face. "You know I think you might be right," he says.

"I think she needs to be taught a lesson," Levi says and the tone of his voice makes Hange's cunt tingle.

"I agree," Erwin says, the finger trailing down her neck stops in the middle of her chest. "I think she needs to be taught some patience. She needs to learn how to behave."

"Please," Hange groans, pushing her chest out again.

"Please?" Erwin asks, amused. "That's new. You know that won't get you what you want any faster."

"But you will be screaming it by the end of the night," Levi tells her, his voice suddenly right by her ear, causing another shiver to run through her.

"L... Levi!"

A stinging slap to the back of her thigh from Erwin makes her jump. "Did you forget who you're addressing?"

"No Commander," she replies, heat spreading through her veins. She loves it when he puts her in her place and reminds her just who is in charge. When he does that she's practically putty in his hands.

Levi runs a fingertip over her lips and she parts them without hesitation. A smirk graces his features. "Well done," he says and she preens at the praise. "Lets put that smart-ass mouth to better use now, shall we?"

Slowly, almost agonisingly so, Levi pushes his index and middle fingers past her open lips. Instantly she's moaning around them as he strokes them over her tongue and pushes them further down her throat. It's humiliating and wonderful to be used in this way as he starts to thrust his fingers, fucking her mouth with them. Hange sucks on them as if they were a cock, lamenting that two fingers aren't anywhere near the same size as either of their dicks. She loves having her lips stretched around a huge, fat cock (even better when it's both of them at once) so two fingers just isn't cutting it. Not that she won't do a good job because of that, not at all, she just wants a bit more than she's currently getting.

Levi pulls his fingers from her mouth and Hange lets her lips fall open, her tongue peeking out in the most obscene way possible. A small huffed laugh sneaks passed his lips as he wipes the mess of saliva from his fingers in between her breasts. Heat pools between her legs at the treatment and she squirms on the desk.

"That's more like it," Levi says as he runs a fingertip around one of her nipples, teasing it. "Are you done being a brat now?"

"No," she says, unable to stop herself from grinning.

Another slap to the back of her thigh, reminding her that Erwin is there. "No what?" he asks.

"No Captain," she corrects, still grinning.

"Well that's a shame," Levi says, "and here was me thinking that you were learning."

"You know me," Hange says. "I never do what I'm supposed to."

"No," Erwin says, "you don't."

"Fucking brat," Levi growls.

"I think you need to be reminded of your position," Erwin says. "Recite your duties as a soldier."

"What?" That Hange was not expecting. She had been hoping for a spanking or being told not to come but that... that is too close to actual work for her taste.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Erwin all but growls, giving her nipple another painful twist.

"N... no sir," Hange cries out, writhing beneath his touch.

"Then you understand what I have asked you to do?"

She nods, whimpering.

"Use your words brat," Levi tells her, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes sir," she manages on a moan.

"Then do it."

Letting out a long breath Hange shifts on the desk. "A soldier's duty is to be prepared to fight and lay down their life for humanity," she says. The sudden feeling of fingertips on the inside of her thigh makes her jump and she looks up to see Erwin smirking at her.

"Keep going," he says, his fingers moving a little higher.

"A soldier must keep their barracks clean and tidy and..." She falters as she feels Erwin's finger slowly drawing lazy circles around her clit. Her knees weaken and she looks up at Erwin to see that the bastard is smirking at her.

"Go on," he says still slowly teasing her clit.

"And a soldier must present themselves in a way that... ah!" She cries out, arching off the desk as the teasing circles suddenly become purposeful strokes. Collecting herself she knows that she has to continue otherwise Erwin will stop. "Soldiers must conduct and present themselves in a was that does not disgrace their military faction. Oh shit!" It slips out before she can stop it as Erwin's thumb replaces his finger and he slides two fingers inside her.

"So fucking wet," he chuckles, "anyone would think you're enjoying this."

"Please!" she cries.

"Please what?" Erwin asks, still smirking at her. "I don't think you're finished yet."

"But..." She barely knows how she wants to end that thought as Erwin's fingers still inside her and he presses his thumb down on her clit.

"Continue talking," he orders.

Hange bites down the 'son of a bitch' that threatens, fighting the urge to writhe and buck her hips up. He loves doing this (and even though she'd never tell him she loves it too) pushing her to the brink and not letting her have it. "A soldier must, ah fucking shit!" She breaks off of a cry as Erwin begins moving his fingers again. "A soldier must fucking maintain their fitness in order to take down titans. Shit! Fuck! I'm so fucking close, please let me come!"

Eyes squeezed shut snap open as Erwin suddenly removes his fingers, leaving her a mess atop his desk. All she can do is whine at the loss, desperately rubbing her thighs together to try and recreate some of the friction but it's not working in the slightest. It's nowhere near as good as Erwin's fingers, it's not enough and eventually she gives up. A dissatisfied cry leaves her lips as she sinks back down onto the desk.

"Finished with your tantrum?" Levi asks.

"Fuck!" Hange groans. She wants to hurl abuse at him – at both of them – but she knows that will only delay what she wants. She needs to behave, that will lead to orgasms.

Levi looks over at Erwin and smirks. "Clearly she hasn't learnt her lesson yet."

"I don't believe she has," Erwin agrees.

"We should teach her a lesson in patience," Levi says as he comes to stand at the foot of Erwin's desk. He places his hands on her knees and runs them up her thighs, parting her legs.

"Yes," Erwin says, reaching over and teasing one of her nipples, "I believe we shall." He turns his sharp gaze on Hange. "You won't get to come unless you beg for it."

Erwin knows the effect that those words will have on her. She's as stubborn as a mule when she wants to be and being told to beg will only make her want to be even more bullheaded than ever. All but glaring at him her face says that she has no intention of begging. It gets harder to maintain as Levi begins pressing kisses up the inside of her thigh and when his tongue flicks over her clit she arches off the desk again.

"Fuck!"

"Now that doesn't sound much like begging," Erwin says, his fingers still moving over her nipple. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to come."

"Oh shit!"

The grip Levi has on her thighs is brutal as he runs his tongue up and down her cunt. Feeling his tongue against both her cunt and clit and Erwin's fingers on her nipples makes it so hard to hold her tongue. She's desperate to come and she's so fucking close but she can't quite bring herself to beg for it just yet.

"You sound like you're enjoying yourself darling," Erwin says. "Why don't you just give in and beg for it."

"No," she whimpers. Levi moans against her cunt and it travels right up her spine making her resolve crumble just that little bit more. The bratty facade is slipping and she's trying to hold it together but failing. She's desperate to come and she knows she's getting too close to keep her composure.

"Just beg and we'll let you come," Erwin whispers in her ear as his fingers change direction on her nipples.

"Fuck please..." she groans finally letting go of her pride.

"You can do better than that," Erwin tells her. "I know you can sweetheart."

"Please Commander, Captain, please let me come," she begs, all but screaming. She can feel tears of desperation pricking the corners of her eyes, her fists are clenched and she's writhing on top of the desk. It's all too much and she can barely contain herself but they're both pushing her just far enough without pushing her over the edge.

Levi's tongue is suddenly replaced with his fingers and he looks up at Erwin. "Did you hear something?"

Erwin's gaze flicks to Hange's flushed face and he smirks. "No, not at all."

"Mother fucking cock sucker!" Hange screams, thrusting her hips up to try and make Levi move faster. "Please let me fucking come!"

"Ask nicely," Levi growls, gripping her thighs even harder, hard enough to bruise.

Breathing hard Hange swallows, desperate to hold onto her composure for long enough to get her mouth to work. "Please fuck me," she begs in her sweetest voice. "Please fill me with your cocks, I need it so badly."

"Now that's more like it," Erwin says stroking her cheek with his thumb and she immediately leans into the soft touch.

"Good girl," Levi says before pressing a kiss to her knee. "Don't worry we'll give you what you want."

Strong arms move her so that she's draped over Erwin's desk on her front. Panting and desperate she can't distinguish Erwin's hands from Levi's as she's pushed down and spread open but then she feels Levi's breath at her ear and she knows that he's the one who's behind her.

"Are you ready to be fucked?" he asks.

"Yes please!" Hange cries. Her mouth falls open in a silent moan as Levi slides inside her, filling her to the brim.

"Fuck you're so wet," Levi hisses in her ear. "So easy for me to just slide right in."

"Shit!" she groans as he begins to slowly thrust into her.

"Let's put that mouth to better use shall we?" Erwin asks, stroking her cheek and pulling his cock out.

The second that Hange opens her mouth Erwin shoves his cock into it. She moans around it, while clenching around Levi's cock inside her. It feels so good to have both of them fucking into her like this, finally giving her what she's been so desperate for. Her head is spinning and it's all she can do to keep breathing as Erwin's cock completely fills her mouth. Before she has the chance to get used to the feeling of both of them inside her she feels Levi's fingers rubbing her clit, causing her to groan around Erwin again.

"God she's amazing," Erwin moans, looking down at her.

"Isn't she just," Levi agrees. "You think we should let her come?"

"I think she's earned it, don't you darling?" Erwin asks finally looking down at her. Hange moans around his cock in answer. She's desperate and so close to the edge.

After so long of being kept on edge it doesn't take much for her to be pushed over the brink and she's coming around Levi, clenching down on him like a vice. It barely registers with her as Levi comes inside her and Erwin pulls his cock out of her mouth so that he can come over her face, her tongue instantly darting out to lick it off her lips.

The way the two of them make her feel, especially as she is moved from the desk to Erwin's sofa, is like she is the most precious thing in the world. Hands are everywhere, untying the ropes around her arms and running all over her, caressing her and silently telling her how good she has been.

"You did so well darling," Erwin says softly, as the three of them are curled up on the sofa, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Yeah," Levi agrees pressing a kiss to her forehead, "you were amazing."

"Thank you," Hange says, her voice breathless but the smile on her face saying everything.

"Are you going to behave a little better from now on?" Erwin asks, running his fingers through her hair.

Catching her breath she flashes him a grin. "Definitely not."


End file.
